1. Field of the Invention
In one of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source module. In another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a fluid treatment system comprising the present radiation source module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid treatment systems are known generally in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,809, 4,872,980 and 5,006,244 (all in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd #1 Patents) all describe gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
Such systems include an array of UV lamp modules (e.g., frames) which include several UV lamps each of which are mounted within sleeves which extend between and are supported by a pair of legs which are attached to a cross-piece. The so-supported sleeves (containing the UV lamps) are immersed into a fluid to be treated which is then irradiated as required. The amount of radiation to which the fluid is exposed is determined by the proximity of the fluid to the lamps, the output wattage of the lamps and the flow rate of the fluid past the lamps. Typically, one or more UV sensors may be employed to monitor the UV output of the lamps and the fluid level is typically controlled, to some extent, downstream of the treatment device by means of level gates or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,418,370, 5,539,210 and 5,590,390 (all in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents) all describe an improved radiation source module for use in gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ UV radiation. Generally, the improved radiation source module comprises a radiation source assembly (typically comprising a radiation source and a protective (e.g., quartz) sleeve) sealingly cantilevered from a support member. The support member may further comprise appropriate means to secure the radiation source module in the gravity fed fluid treatment system.
The Maarschalkerweerd #1 Patents and the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents represent significant advances in the art. Notwithstanding this, there is still room for improvement. Specifically, in implementation of the fluid treatment systems taught in the Maarschalkerweerd #1 Patents and the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents, it is preferred to stagger columns of the radiation sources with respect to one another to maintain a substantially uniform distance between all radiation sources in the array of radiation sources. This serves to maintain a substantially uniform fluid (e.g., water) layer thickness during fluid treatment.
Since the radiation source modules taught in the Maarschalkerweerd #1 Patents and the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents are characterized by a single, aligned row of radiation sources per module, there are two design possibilities.
First, the modules may be designed to be identical to one another and vertically staggered with respect to one another to stagger adjacent columns of radiation sources. This necessitates a more complicated design in the fluid treatment system to vertically stagger adjacent modules with respect to one another.
Second, the fluid treatment system design may be simplified to vertically align adjacent radiation source modules in an identical manner. This necessitates having two different module designs for adjacent radiation source modules to present the staggered adjacent columns of radiation sources.
Still further it would be desirable to have an improved radiation source module which, for a given number of radiation sources in an array in a fluid treatment system, would allow for a reduction of the number support members needed compared with the number needed following the teaches of the Maarschalkerweerd #1 Patents and the Maarschalkerweerd #2 Patents.